The Choice Of Sealing
by W4rl0ck180699
Summary: What if the Yondaime made a small change in the without anyone knowing. Will it cause the mayhem in the ninja world or will it change it forever? Smart Naruto. No pairing as of yet
Note: I don't own Naruto.

 _ **Progulue**_

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this. Not just for the sake of the village, but only you can handle this burden, after all you are my son." Said the figure of a blonde man wearing standard Konoha jounin attire with a white coat with red fire at the bottom and "The Fourth" written behind it. This man was the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no sato, Minato Namikaze. He held a small bundle in his hands it was a baby no more than 2 hours old. Currently he was engaged in an epic battle with the Kyuubi, It was a battle which would be discussed throughout the generation.

"I can't do this alone I need help" thought the figure, "Kuchiyose no jutsu, Bunta I'm gonna need some help with this one, Can you do it?" asked Minato, "Are you seriously gonna seal the Kyuubi in the child knowing what kind of burden he is going to carry around?" asked Gamabunta. "Yeah, he is the only one that can do it… after all he is my son." Said Minato. "Alright, you ready Bunta?" "As ready as anyone can be while facing the nine tailed beast." Said Bunta.

"Alright, here we go." Weaving through handsigns the Yondaime muttered "Shiki Fuujin" and the very next thing which happened scared even the Kyuubi, There standing behind the Yondaime was the ethereal glowing figure of Shinigami-sama. The shinigami's hand reached through Minato's stomach and latched onto the kyuubi's chakra. The red chakra was sucked into Minato and the seal for the 'shiki fuujin' appeared on his stomach. Then even though the kyuubi was almost half of its former size it was still big enough to wreck everything in its path, but the sealing was not done yet. Suddenly chakra chains appeared from the ground and held the kyuubi onto the ground, Minato turned his head around and saw his wife Kushina holding kyuubi down by her chakra chains. Blood stained their cloths, fatigue was evident from their eyes but still held that one look of placed the newborn Naruto on the crib and and started the next seal. Realizing what was about to happened the kyuubi launched his claw at newborn but was stopped when Minato and Kushina threw themselves in front and were stabbed by the claw.

"Naruto, I'm sorry you have to go through this, but I'm sorry, you are the only one who could carry out this burden." Said Minato."Naruto, from now on you're going to face a lot of hardship, but I want you to be brave throughout those hardships, and I want you to have a dream, make friends, you don't need a lot of friends but only a couple of them who truly care for you. I'm sorry couldn't be there for you but I'll always be with you in your heart…. Oh and don't forget to stay away from the three ninja vices, first, don't drink until you are 18. Second, don't get addicted to money and third beware of opposite gender until you are of age. Just find a girl who will care for you from the bottom of your heart." Said Kushina with now tears streaming her eyes. "Well, son I want nag at you like you mother, just remember that we will always be with you." Said Minato,"Alright Kushina its time." Performing another few sets of handsigns Minato sealed kyuubi in Naruto with the use of Hakke no Fuin Shiki.

* * *

Turning around he saw the visage of the Sandaime Hokage with two anbu flanking his each side. "Take care of him, Sarutobi-sama, I can count on you to make the village realize how he is a hero who is keeping the kyuubi at bay." Said a tired Minato while Kushina just smiled at him and said "He will become the shinobi which will surpass all of us, after all he is our son, make sure to you are there to watch over him until that time." And so death consumed two of the greatest shinobi of Konohagakure no sato leaving their son of no more than 3 hours old at the hands of Sandiame Hokage. "Anbu you heard what the the Yondaime said. Protect this child with your life. Seeing the hatred in village against the kyuubi and their blind ignorance, I'm afraid that the villagers will not respect the Yondaime's final wish and will try to harm his legacy." Said the Sandaime. "Hai, Hokage-sama"said the anbu and disappeared in a shunshin.

* * *

THREE HOURS LATER

"We should kill that demon and finish what the Yondaime started!" said an ignorant member of the civilian council and was killed immediately before even the Hokage could say anything. Everyone was shocked because it was the Anbu who had thrown the kunai straight between the civilian's eyes. "Anyone touch that baby, and I will personally see to it that person dies. After all he is his….." Said the anbu who was known to be cheerful as they can be, in such a cold voice that they immediately shut their mouth. "Anyone who speaks the truth about what Naruto holds in him is to be executed immediately." Said Sandaime as he interrupted the anbu. "This boy will grow to become a ninja of Konohagakure no sato. The secret that he holds the kyuubi is to be kept from children of his age and the younger generation." Finalized the Sandaime Hokage, who noticed a few looks of disdain and disappointment. "Also I'm taking back the positon of Hokage until the village is stable again." Next they discussed reconstruction of the village and rebuilding its defences as this was the weakest the village was at the time.

* * *

All the while the anbu tended to little Naruto who had no idea that he was destined for greatness beyond any person could imagine. But at the time was just busy and engrossed in the hanging toys spinning over his crib and the lone anbu who had his masked off showing wearing his headband over his as of not to scare the boy. "Sensei, I will protect your child with my life, Even if it is the last thing that I do." Swore the dog mask wearing anbu.

* * *

Alright here is my first story. I'm still working on the title of it so please suggest me some good ones

also if anyone would like to beta this story I'm all ears

Until then, Ja ne


End file.
